Gimme a Reason
by SOLAR-TRASH
Summary: Germany is having a writers block and Prussia see the opportunity to do a lame prank on him. Then it turns into a heated fight.


Grumbles and a banging of fists was heard throughout the large cross house. Ludwig was continuity slaving away every night in his study trying desperately to finish his fourth chapter of his new book. He couldn't figure out what to write his mind was completely blink. Slamming his head against the cold desk, he thought 'gott I can't believe I lost all my ideas!' Gilbert heard his brother banging on the desk , and chuckled in the hallway. He loves it when his brother is so flustered it's just a perfect chance for him to attack. He smirked thinking how will his adorable brother will react to his plan.

Gilbert met the ancient dark double doors reaching his hands to pull the double doors open. Revealing a hunched over German flopped over his desk. Ludwig mumbled, "So ein mist!"

"Bruder" Gilbert cooed, He tip toed towards his brother's work area. Ludwig did not say anything else but kept writing. Gilbert placed his hands on the larger man shoulders rubbing them gently, and then leaning over to rest his head onto the crook of Ludwig's neck.

"How much do you have left Luddy?" Gilbert mumbled,using Ludwig's most hated pet name. Gil though back when his brother would lash out. If he ever heard that name being spoken his veins in his forehead would be so noticeable with his farrowed brows. The Prussian giggled at his new fond memory. Humming he hugged the blonde and snuggle his head against his brother's. 'He's has to be almost done with that damn book'. The blonde was working so hard that he hasn't noticed Gilbert's presence.

Humming he sees Ludwig's perfect slicked back hair he smiles,and thinks that his hair looks so much better when he has a bed head. Gil slightly stands up and reaches hands for his target. His brother's hair was so perfectly put together hair, gelled and combed back not a single strand was out of place. He giggled "Kesese.." and wrapped his fingers around Ludwig's hair and destroyed his beautiful hair making it into a mess.

'What West didn't even react? That's strange. Maybe he should rest who knows what's running in his mind right now?' Gilbert thought. "West you need to take a break. You're tired and grumpy come on, let's go to bed and that's a order young man." Hoping the change of attitude would wake him and maybe he would yell at him like usual but nothing happened. He kept writing notes for his book. Gil tried to massage his shoulders hoping to get something out of him; by rubbing small circles with his icy cold hands to create a perfect rhythm. Ludwig moaned, the man man smirked he leans and whispers seductively and nips at his ear lobes.

"Mmm..Bruder bitte für mich." He spoke into Ludwig's ear using their native tongue, he shook his head no and continued to write.

"I can't Gilbert,I have to finish writing my fourth chapter or else my editor will fire me." Ludwig said between every tired moan. Fishing out his pencil he hastily scrambled words on the piece of paper.

"Bitte can't you come in bed and cuddle with the awesome me just tonight and you could get up extra early to write. How does that sound hmm?" He wearied flickered his eye over his in direction. Seeing his brother's dark bags under his once beautiful blue eyes. "Aww West you poor baby, come on we're going to bed now!" He exclaimed. The stern German shook his head again and shouted like a little child.

"Nein ich will arbeite!" Gilbert opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He

was surprised by Ludwig's sudden outburst.

"YOU'D RATHER WORK THAN TO BE WITH THE AWESOME ME! WASN'T YOU SAID THAT YOU WILL MAKE TIME FOR ME,AND YOU HAVEN'T! Y-you haven't made any time for me. I j-just want my Luddy back.." He yelled with all his might, his voice was strong but he quivered. His lips gave in and he let out a small cry of guilt overwhelm him. Stomping out the office, he was stopped by Ludwig.

"Liebe I wasn't saying that." He murmured. The Prussian raised a brow.

"Than what were you saying?" The German blushed,he lowered his head and puffed out a large sigh. Acting like he has to make a murder confession.

"Well I know you wanted to go back to West Germany. So I started to save up some money for us.. I'm sorry that I haven't told you, ich schatz so sehr, liebe. I just wanted to make you happy. Es tut mir leid." Hiding his face he chokes out a silent sob. Prussia was astonished by his brother confession. The fact he was risking his own health just to make both of them to escape Germany. He felt astonished. He felt incredibly selfish for screaming at him. 'West thought about the awesome me? This is why he worked himself to the bone..because of me.'

"Komm hier babe." Holding out his pale skinny arms. West obeyed him and engulfed his muscular flame with the scrawny albino nearly breaking his brother back. "Honey, I'm so sorry for yelling at you, but you still shouldn't work yourself so hard for me. You're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing this..." Pulling away from the larger man. "You know that I'm already happy with you here West. You are my awesome bro and my lover. But you're not as awesome as I am though. Kesese. Ich liebe dich" Leaning his head he slowly he locked his crimson eyes on the other German. His heart was pounding so fast. Sliding his arms down to Germany's hips. Time was moving so slow and the longing became unbearable, his lips met with Ludwig's. The warmth of the kiss sent a chills through his body. Ludwig was just as lost with his brother, he threw his arms around Gilbert's neck. As he lost himself in his peppermint breath and his soft Prussian giggled and reached his hand to grope a feel of his muscular ass. Ludwig became very aware what his brother's intentions were and just like that kiss ended with Ludwig punching his brother's ass for touching him without permission.

"Du bist so ein Perverser. Now, let's go to bed idiot." Ludwig mumbled, Gil nodded and spanked him while he was walking in front of him. Laughing he shoots deadly glares at his direction.

"You coming or what grandpa." He grumbled wishing his lover would get that 'message' very soon, but he did not. Hoping he would get the message he points at his feet demanding Ludwig to come over right now. Gil used to do this all time when he was little, he was actually quite the troublemaker then. The germans eyes grew very wide and his head dipped real low. Taking slow steps towards his brother.

"I swear to gott. If you don't get over here young man. I'm going to punish you. Do you want that mister? Ja oder nein?" He said quietly through his tightly clenched teeth. The blonde jumped and was quickly at his side.

"Sorry." He squeaked feeling embarrassed about the whole conversion. Blushing how easily his brother can say those words and be just fine. 'Curse him' Covering his tiny bulge hoping that his brother wouldn't see him like this.

Both of the brothers make it safely into their master bedroom. Gil grabbed his brother roughly and threw him onto the rather large bed. "So I can see the awesome me gave you this wunderbar treat hmm?" Still holding his neck he took the opportunity to touch his massive bulge. "Kesesese" Giggling he slowly moves his hand lower to his thighs. It seems like his brother has never missed a leg workout. Still giggling he press small kisses into Ludwig's sour face. "Aw you're frowning. Do you want more Luddy? Do you want my awesome five meters again? Kesesese~" The german blushed wildly and shook his head.

"Nein..I d-don't.." He hammered whilst he pushed Gil's heavy body away from him. The prussian sat back against the headboard.

"Hmm, you sure? You seem quite hesitant about this." Folding his arms across his torso. Raising one brow, not believing anything that he has to say. "Your dick seems to have a different opinion on that." Lending closer to his direction.

"Halt die klappe...Look, you wanted me in bed with you. Now here I am and you're still fussing. I did what you told me to do and nothing more." He spat angrily while looking away. Gil was baffled by what he said. He honestly thought he wanted to have sex with him. Most of the time, Ludwig is pissy about having sex but during it he's in love with it. Bragging how much he would like to go again, from his attitude he was guessing tonight isn't one those nights.

"Alright..Sorry bro. But can we still cuddle?" Sighing, hoping Ludwig would at least give him some affection.

"Hmm.." He hummed thinking if his brother was even worthy for his affection after all of their ordeal. "Ein bisschen." He said with a creaky voice. Gil's eye lit up with glee and hugged his brother throwing him to the other side of the bed, With his arm struggling each other, he cuddled his pale head with the other German's, and with that the two ended up in their cozy bed. Their bed was large enough to fit them and their three dogs together. Gil kissed his brother good night and two quickly fell asleep.

Waking up Gil finds himself alone in his bed. He felt Ludwig's side of the bed..It was cold and empty. Getting up he pushes back his messy gray hair and groans. A small shot of pain shoots up his of his arm. Whimpering he tries to grab his left arm but is confronted with a stub."Was?" he questions why he only has one arm and screams he'd tries numerous times to touch his arm but theirs nothing, just a stub is left. Starting to tumble he remembers what happened..Him and Ludwig tried to escape into West Germany but were stopped by the soldiers. Ludwig frantically tried to climb up the wall but was shot in the heart, he fell to the ground and Gilbert ran after him but was shot in his left arm. He continued to run back to his lover but was shot over and over until he was mauerfall..Ludwig died that tried climbing up the wall to him but he was shot in the chest. Gilbert remembered everything he watched him died and yet he forgot his precious Ludwig's death. He curled himself into a ball and cried out his eyes. Falling back into the cold bed he cried himself to sleep every time he dreamt its was his lover a never ending cycle of suffering.


End file.
